


Fudgy Brownies

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Kumpulan cerita yang hangat, nyaman, penuh pelukan, dari berbagai pairing berbeda di Stray Kids :D
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 1





	1. CHANJIN - Boleh minta peluk ga?

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii, buku ini kumpulan oneshot dari kapal-kapal di stray kids, temanya mirip-mirip dan tujuannya cuma untuk bikin nyaman semoga pas baca juga bisa ikutan nyaman. Tiap chapter bisa aja ganti kapal jadii tinggal pilih aja yang mau dibaca yang mana :D met baca.
> 
> Oh iya, saya ga ambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan cerita ini. Khusus dibuat untuk bikin saya seneng soalnya saya suka kapal-kapal saya mengarungi lautan :D

"Hyunjiinn."

"Iya kak chann?"

"Kakak lagi capek banget, boleh minta peluk ga?"

"Aaaaaa gemes banget pacar hyunjin, sini-sini deketan sama Hyunjin biar bisa dipeluk, diusap-usap, dibayi-in."

Chan mendekat dan dia langsung duduk di samping Hyunjin, membiarkan yang lebih muda untuk memberinya usapan hangat.

"Kak Chann."

" _Hmm_."

"Makasih ya udah berusaha yang terbaik hari ini."

"Makasih udah kasih yang kakak bisa."

"Makasih juga pas kakak capek kakak larinya ke aku, aku jadi ngerasa berguna :)"

"Kakak selalu butuh kamu Hyunjin, kamu tuh penting banget buat kakak. Serius ga kebayang deh kalo kamu ga bareng kakak. Kayak bisa pergi muda :("

"Utututu iya-iyaa, makasih ya Kak Chann."

"Usap-usapnya jangan berhenti ;-;"

"Iya-iyaa, sini kepalanya taro di atas paha aku biar kalo kakak nyaman kakak bisa sekalian bobo :)"

"HYUNJINNNN KAKAK SAYANG KAMU BANGET ;-;;;;;;;;;"

"Ahahaha, iya kak iyaa, udah sini istirahat dulu :D"

**Chanjin 1 - tamat.**


	2. 2. HYUNSUNG - Alasan Hyunjin menjadi lebih bahagia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYUNSUNG - Hyunjin diberi pertanyaan "mengapa sekarang dia terlihat lebih bahagia?"

“Hyunjin, lo kelihatan beda ya sekarang :)”

“Beda gimana kak?”

“Kayak lebih cerah gitu, kelihatan lebih bahagia engga semurung dulu.”

“Wkwkwkw, iya kak kalo yang itu aku emang usaha :) makasih sama Jiji sih yang bikin aku jadi lebih baik.”

“Emang si Jisung ngapain lo?”

“Aduu, jangan diciein dulu ya. Tapi jujur aja nih kalo bukan karena Jiji mungkin aku ga akan berusaha menyukai hal yang paling aku benci.”

“Hal apaan tuh?”

“Jiji suka aku, ketika aku benci banget sama diri aku. Untuk Jiji aku belajar deh buat suka juga walau selama bertahun-tahun aku benci banget sama diri sendiri :)”

“JIN mana yang harus diciein, ini mah harusnya dikasih _trigger warning ANGST_ gitu.” (sob sob).

**-tamat.**


End file.
